digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
HerculesKabuterimon
had lost." |to=TyrantKabuterimonDigimon Masters |partner=Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Boy |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Adventure PSP/Adventure tri.) |jacards= , , , , |encards= |g1=Kabuterimon-species |s1=HerculesKabuterimon X }} HerculesKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon. It digivolved with the data of Kabuterimon- and Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It has a gigantic horn and scissors, and it can be said that its form perfectly compensates for the weaknesses of those two types of Digimon, which had opposing natures. Its body shines gold, and it has regained and strengthened the flying ability which had lost, so it rushes about the Digital World at supersonic speed. Having now accomplished this Mega digivolution, there are probably few beings who can rival HerculesKabuterimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/heraklekabuterimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: HerakleKabuterimon], the greatest of them being GranKuwagamon, whose battle with it continues without ever ending.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=jmuQyUv9Yjc%3D Digimon Life: GranKuwagamon] Attacks *'Mega Electro Shocker' (Giga Blaster): A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. * * Design HerculesKabuterimon's design is derived from the . It has four arms, two legs and a helmet with no eyes and three large horns. It has a pair of large wings and that extend from between its shoulder blades, out further and higher than the rest of its body. It is gold in coloration with red in the upper arms and thighs. Etymologies ;HerakleKabuterimon (ヘラクルカブテリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(El:) |Ἡρακλῆς}}. *(Ja:) |ヘルクレス大兜|Herakuresu Ō-Kabuto}}. ;HerculesKabuterimon Name used in American English media. *(Ja:) |ヘルクレス大兜|Herakuresu Ō-Kabuto}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World H-Kabuterimon is an Ultimate-level Data Digimon that is active from 7 PM to 10 AM. It can digivolve from Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon or Shellmon. In order to digivolve to H-Kabuterimon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 7000 HP, 400 Offense, 600 Defense, and 400 Speed, have a maximum of 5 care mistakes, have 50-60 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are winning 0 battles, and knowing at least 40 techniques. The Beetle Pearl can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to H-Kabuterimon. H-Kabuterimon can be entered into the Fire, Grapple, Nature, Wing, and Beetle Cups. A wild H-Kabuterimon occasionally participates in the Beetle Cup. The H-Kabuterimon card is #02, costs 2500 bits, and is worth 100 points. Digimon World 2 HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His skill is 'Giga Scissor Claw' which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy interrupt attack. Once hit, the enemy cannot perform any attack on that round. Digimon World 3 HerculesKabuterimon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Sector, in Central Park and Wire Forest Entrance, and in Asuka's North Sector, in Kulon Mines by kicking the trees. Digimon Digital Card Battle HerculesKabuterimon first appears at Nature City where he hosts the Beet Arena. Upon defeat, he stays at Battle Cafe permanently. Digimon World DS HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red). HerculesKabuterimon also appears as a boss in a quest after defeating Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and GranKuwagamon. Using a digivolution disk on an Insect Digimon will get HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk HerculesKabuterimon is #299, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 322 HP, 320 MP, 178 Attack, 156 Defense, 146 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Thundertatoo, and Paral Barrier traits. HerculesKabuterimon DNA digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Okuwamon. The base Digimon needs to be at level 61, and have 32000 Insect/Plant experience and 330 Defense. Digimon World Championship HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) with 70 InsectPlant, 1 DigiEgg and 18 battles. Digimon Masters Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon